


dirty paws

by feyluke



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-The Raven King, The Raven King Spoilers, probably not really but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyluke/pseuds/feyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every time adam visits home, ronan’s got at least one more animal chilling out there. usually they’re dream animals, but adam’s been lowkey maybe wanting to get a dog for a while now..</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty paws

**Author's Note:**

> question: why do 2 year olds name things better than ronan does?

there’s a dog sleeping on the porch.

adam turns off his car, takes the keys out of the ignition, and sits back. he looks at the sleeping dog. it’s black and white and big. it looks like a border collie crossed with a larger breed.

 _dream-dog or real-dog?_ adam wonders.

there are cows and mice and ducks and chickens and cats and crows and sheep and all manner of animal at the barns, but somehow there hasn’t been a dog added to the family yet. until now.

if it’s a dream-dog, fine; ronan’s has accidentally pulled weirder innocent animals from his dreams (last month’s black-feathered peacock is currently strutting down the driveway with its tail on display), but if it’s a real-dog, adam isn’t sure if he’s okay with this.

should he be okay with it? does it even matter what he thinks?

he thinks it’s a real-dog. he’d have liked to have been consulted on acquiring a real-dog, but it is ronan’s farm. but adam does basically live here. when he comes home from university, he comes here. when he’s in the middle of a boring class and wants to go home, he thinks of here.

adam’s not opposed to a dog. he’s been thinking of bringing it up to ronan. he just… he had thought that when they got a dog, they’d look and choose together.

there’s a sharp knock on his window, and adam looks over to see ronan’s lazy grin. ronan hasn’t cut his hair since the last time they saw each other and there’s bits of willow fluff stuck here and there in his short hair. adam rolls the window down.

“admiring stick?”

“stick?”

“chainsaw named her.”

“chainsaw named her…“

“yeah, she hopped over and set a stick down on stick’s fur.”

“okay.” they have ducks named mud and pebble. stick will fit in just fine in the confusion that is having a conversation with ronan about anything on the farm. “is stick a real-dog?”

ronan leans closer, folding his arms on the door. they both look through the windshield at stick, who is running in her sleep. “yeah, she followed me home from blue’s. she ate mud.”

adam can feel his face crumple. “mud was a _baby_ \- ”

“no, not mud,” ronan interupts. “stick ate some mud. it rained two nights ago.”

“oh, well. that’s alright then.”

“there was grass in it. she threw up in the entrance.” ronan looks pleased about this. he opens the car door and pulls adam out. they sit by stick; adam doesn’t think ronan’s aware of how he’s looking at her, with his chin cradled in his hands.

ronan takes hold of her twitching paws and helps her run faster. he clarifies: “stick is her christian name; puke is her nickname.”

adam wants to smile but he finds himself frowning. feels his eyebrows pinch. “you didn’t tell me you adopted a dog.”

“i think she adopted me,” says ronan thoughtfully.

“you could have told me. i’m a text away. i would have liked a picture.” _i would have liked a little bit of consideration._ he can hear himself being petulant. it’s annoying, but he’s annoyed.

ronan rolls his eyes. “write me a note. remind me to send you pictures while you’re in class.” he pretends to take pictures with an imaginary phone. “here is stick. here is an aerial shot of stick. here is stick’s paw. _oh my god look at stick’s floppy ear_ \- ”

adam smiles and pets stick’s ear while ronan takes more imaginary pictures of her. her long fur is soft, like she’s been recently bathed.

ronan stills and thoughtfully looks at stick again. “i think she needs a dog friend. i bet blue would know people trying to get rid of extra dogs. we could check it out this weekend.”

the left corner of adam’s mouth pulls up. he gives ronan and quick and happy kiss.

“okay,” he says, appeased.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://feyluke.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
